what is a life?
by marcent
Summary: arti hidup seorang kyuhyun dan sungmin! YAOI! One shoot


**WHAT IS A LIFE**

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi,kulit putih pucat dan wajah tirus yang sedang menunjukkan kelelahannya memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Sambil merenggangkan ikatan dasi di lehernya ia menuju pintu rumah mewah tersebut

CKLEK

Ia masuk dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati ruang TV yang sangat besar itu.

"Kyuhyun ah~" sahutan itu berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk segera kekamar

"Oh,Hyung kau sudah pulang?"

"Hmmm,kemarilah" sosok yang di sebutkan hyung olehnya segera menepuk tempat kosong yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa kau lelah?"

"Yah,seperti yang kau ketahui hyung pekerjaan di kantor sangat menumpuk,belum lagi rapat yang sangat memuakkan itu. Tapi hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan keadaanku? Tidak biasanya."

Bukannya menjawab,tapi malah menatap sendu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris. Lama mereka terdiam sampai orang yang disebut hyung olehnya buka suara.

"Kyu~ah, apa yang kau alami saat ini menyenangkan? Apa arti hidup mu saat ini?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hidupku sangat menyenangkan hyung, berada di lingkungan yang selalu mensupport aku saat aku ingin melakukan yang ku inginkan,yah walaupun terkadang pekerjaan membuatku lelah dan suntuk tapi aku menyukai pekerjaan ku." Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Lalu,kalau begitu kau sangat menyayangi orang-orang yang selalu bersamamu? Kau menyayangi orang-orang yang selalu mensupportmu Kyu?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Hahahaha" orang tersebut hanya terpaku melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Seperti ada jawaban yang belum semua terjawab dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa saat orang disampingnya hanya diam saja memperhatikan. Lalu ia menghadapkan badannya ke orang itu sambil memegang bahunya.

"Hyung,kau kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh saat aku pulang sampai aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tidak biasa itu. Ada apa hyung? Ada masalah denganmu? Dengan pekerjaanmu?hm?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng cepat

"Anni…hmmm Kyu kalau boleh aku tau siapa saja orang-orang tersebut?"  
"Hahahaha hyung,kau memang aneh! Seperti baru hari ini saja kita kenal. Ya tentu saja ada appa,eomma,noona, teman kerjaku yang yah,kau tau aneh seperti kau, Hyukkie hyung,Yesung hyung dan Wookie yang selalu di sampingku dan tentu saja kau hyung! Kau selalu mengerti aku."

"Jinjja? Hanya itu saja?" Kyuhyun pun terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hmm..memang siapa lagi hyung?"  
"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung?"  
DEG

Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar nama orang yang disebutkan Donghae yang merupakan sepupunya sekaligus hyung tercintanya. Ia tau kalau hyungnya tersebut dekat dengan orang yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya 5 tahun belakangan ini.

"Donghae hyung,kenapa-"

"Sudahlah Kyu,kalau kau memang belum mau menjawabnya. Istirahatlah. Aku tau kau pasti sangat lelah dan aku tak mau kau terpaksa untuk menjawabnya. Pergilah ke kamarmu Kyu." Donghae pun tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak dongsaeng nya tersebut.

"Arasseo,aku ke kamar dulu hyung" kemudian kyuhyun pun langsung menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih dan bercampur lelah.

_Maafkan hyung Kyu. Hyung bukan mau menambah bebanmu,tapi hyung kasihan melihatmu dan melihatnya tersiksa belakangan ini. Meskipun hyung tidak tau apa masalah kalian, tapi hyung tau kalian sedang dalam masalah yang tidak biasa yang sangat sulit kalian hadapi. Kalian sama-sama keras kepala dan tak mau berbagi. Haaahh,semoga saja kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan cepat. Karena hyung bosan melihat kalian berdua, orang yang sangat kucintai tersiksa dan seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Hmm.._ batin Donghae saat melihat kepergian Kyu.

…

Kyu memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya dengan sembarangan. Saat hendak menutup pintunya ia merasakan angin luar masuk ke dalam ruang kamarnya.

"Ck,siapa yang buka pintu balkon sih? Sepertinya tadi pagi aku menutupnya."

Saat hendak menutup pintu balkon Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat ada orang yang sedang menikmati udara malam yang sangat dingin saat itu dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati orang tersebut dan dengan suara pelan dan masih bisa di dengar orang tersebut karena jarak yang sangat dekat antara mereka berdua Kyu memanggil orang tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung?" orang yang merasa namanya di panggil tersebut membalikkan badannya sehingga posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kyu~"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hyung? Malam ini sangat dingin,kenapa kau berada di luar?" Kyuhyun memandang sendu sosok yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya itu dengan tatapan sendu dan dengan nada cemas. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut dan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Sungmin saat menyentuh pipinya.

"Lihat hyung, tangan mu sudah seperti es saat ini. Kau pasti kedinginan. Ayo,masuk ke dalam dulu." Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin agar mereka segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu menuju balkon tersebut. Kemudian mereka duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,apa kabarmu? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Pasti kau sangat lelah ya?" Sungmin langsung menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah duduk karena ia melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kurusan saat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu ke dalam mata Sungmin. Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap ke dalam manic mata masing-masing lawan bicara mereka seakan mereka bisa berkomunikasi hanya lewat tatapan mata saja. Tapi yang terlihat hanya tatapan sedih, lelah dan kerinduan yang amat sangat dalam di dalam manic kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Kyu,kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sih?" akhirnya Sungmin bosan dengan keadaan hening tersebut dan mulai menanyakan lagi kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Seperti yang kau lihat."  
"Cih,baik-baik saja kau bilang? Kau seperti mayat hidup sekarang ini."  
"Hahahahahaha"  
"Ck, kau memang iblis Kyu!" protes Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Kemudian keduanya saling tatap lagi sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka buka suara.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae hyung~ keadaan ku seperti yang kau lihat. Hancur berantakkan. Bahkan aku merasa tak ada lagi artinya hidup saat ini. Maafkan aku hyung karena sudah tidak memberikan mu kabar selama sebulan belakangan ini. Aku tersiksa hyung, aku seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Maafkan aku hyung." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Kyu,aku tau alasanmu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku. Dan alasanmu itu adalah alasan bodoh yang pernah ku ketahui. Kau pikir aku juga bisa hidup tenang belakangan ini? Kau pikir dengan meninggalkan ku selama sebulan ini aku bisa bernafas dengan lega? Tidak Kyu,kau salah besar. Lihat aku Kyu." Sungmin menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar ia bisa melihat Sungmin dengan jelas.

"Apa kau lihat aku baik-baik saja?" Kyu menggeleng

"Apa wajahku terlihat ceria seperti biasanya? Terlihat senang?" lagi-lagi Kyu menggeleng.

"Jadi menurutmu tidak memberi kabar kepada ku selama sebulan ini buat hidupku tenang? Tidak Kyu,kau salah besar. Aku bahkan selalu memikirkanmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan,apa kau sudah makan atau belum, masalah apa yang sedang kau alami di kantor. Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu Kyu"

"Tapi hyung,kau sudah mendengar berita-berita yang tidak mengenakkan itu dari mereka"

"Berita apa? Yang mengatakan kalau kau menjalin hubungan bahkan kalian akan bertunangan dengan anak rekan kerja appa mu dari Cina si Victoria itu?

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah dan tidak berani melihat Sungmin "maaf hyung, aku takut kau-"

"Marah? Sakit hati? Trus setelah itu aku meninggalkanmu?"  
Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin heran kenapa ia bisa tahu dan Sungmin yang melihat ekspresinya itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahahahaha. Kyu,kau itu jenius atau pabbo sih? Issshhh,aku terkadang bingung lihat kau Kyu. Apa karena saking pintarnya sampai-sampai untuk memikirkan hal itu kau jadi bodoh? Haaahhh.. Cho Kyuhyun dengarkan aku! Kau ingat apa komitmen kita dulu?"

Sepersekian detik Kyu menganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja hyung! Mana mungkin aku melupakannya!"

"Kita akan saling percaya, tidak perduli apa kata orang selama itu belum keluar dari mulut kita masing-masing maka hal itu kita anggap tidak pernah ada."

"Dan apapun masalah yang kita alami kita akan selalu mengatasinya bersama-sama"

"Nah,itu kau tahu Kyu. Trus kenapa masalah ini kau simpan dan tak mau berbagi denganku? Apa berita itu memang benar adanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikanmu hyung di sini." Kyuhyun menaruh tangan kanan Sungmin tepat di mana detak jantungnya yang sedang memompa dengan cepat sekarang ini.

"Tapi,aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin,kau jahat Kyu! Rela meninggalkan ku. Aku sangat tersiksa"

"Arra,mian hyung bukan maksudku. Kemarin aku hanya tak sengaja melihatmu pergi saja saat aku hendak menghampirimu saat kau datang ke kantorku saat makan siang kemarin. Saat aku mau menyusulmu aku mendengar orang di kantorku sedang membicarakan hal itu. Dan saat aku menghubungimu kau tak membalas bahkan mengangkat telfonku saat itu. Aku tau kau pasti marah padaku kan hyung?"

"Maafkan aku Kyu,aku tidak marah dan aku tak akan bisa marah kepadamu. Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja apa hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap intens Sungmin sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya dengan waswas

"Hanya saja saat itu aku merasa.. merasa cemburu mendengar kau dekat dan bahkan mau bertunangan dengannya" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah saat itu. Tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengukir senyum terbaiknya yang sudah terkubur selama sebulan belakangan ini setelah mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Lalu ia menarik dagu Sungmin agar ia bisa melihat wajah hyung yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Terimakasih hyung sudah cemburu kepadaku dan maaf sudah membuatmu tersiksa" Sungmin hanya menatap bingung saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Seakan mengerti kebingungan Sungmin ia segera menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah cemburu kepadaku yang berarti kau benar-benar mencintaiku Min. Dan maaf karna bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa aku juga. Seperti sebagian dari nyawaku hilang saat kau pergi dan tak menggubris semua pesan dan telfonku. Aku hanya berpikir untuk memberimu waktu saja untuk menenangkan dirimu Min."

"…" Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipi Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Min,sebenarnya kau tak perlu cemburu karna kau sendiri sudah tau kalau aku itu hanya milikmu. Di sini, di hatiku sudah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh seseorang yang sangat ku sayang. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Orang yang selalu setia di sampingku meskipun aku terkadang membuat orang tersebut kesal karna perbuatanku tapi dia tak pernah mau meninggalkanku. Hatinya tulus seperti malaikat."

"Cih, mulai kau gombal lagi tuan Cho… Maaf Kyu karna tindakanku kemarin itu kau jadi berpikiran seperti itu sampai-sampai kita berdua jadi korban dan sama-sama tersiksa. Hahahaha coba saja kemarin aku langsung menanyakannya kepadamu pasti aku tidak akan hidup sia-sia selama sebulan ini. Maaf Kyu."

"Tidak apa-apa Min,aku juga salah yang tak berani mendatangi mu dan terlalu lama mendiamkanmu. Maaf"

"Hey, kenapa kita jadi maaf-maafan sih? Hahahaha okay,sekarang tak akan ada lagi kata maaf. Janji?" Sungmin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan di sambut dengan kelingking Kyuhyun dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingking Sungmin lalu mereka tertawa lepas dan bahagia.

"Kyu,kau bilang selama sebulan ini kau tersiksa dan seperti tak ada artinya hidup untukmu. Lalu,apa arti hidup untukmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan memandang Sungmin dengan sayang " Hidup itu saat dimana hanya ada kau di pikiranku."

"Ketika tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengisi relung hatimu kecuali aku."

"Ketika di dunia ini hanya ada kau dan aku"

"Ketika Kau menjadi seperti dirimu sendiri"

"Hidup itu saat hati ini tak dapat menyangkal kalau aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu saat kau tak ada di sampingku."

"Dan di saat dimana pagi hari menjelang aku hanya inginkan kau berada di sampingku dan menjadi orang yang pertama mengucapkan "selamat pagi" untuk ku"

"Itulah arti hidup buatku Min. Jadi, apa arti hidup buatmu Min?" Sungmin terlihat meneteskan air mata saat mendengar apa arti hidup buat seorang Kyuhyun. Terharu? Ya Sungmin sangat sangat terharu. Sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun ia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum hangat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Arti hidup buatku hanya sederhana Kyu. Untukku hidup itu saat ketika kau bisa melihat orang lain di sekelilingmu dengan kedua matamu, tapi kau tak bisa melihat orang lain dengan mata hatimu kecuali aku."

"Terimakasih Kyu buat semuanya. Maafkan aku sudah menyebabkan kita seperti ini." Sungmin menangis (lagi) saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Min,kau sendiri bilang tadi tak ada kata maaf lagi kenapa kau melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri? Sudah lah,yang penting sekarang kita sudah belajar dari pengalaman dan gak akan mengulanginya. Janji?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mereka mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka (lagi) untuk mensahkan perjanjian mereka.

"Jadi arti hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sungmin dan arti hidup seorang Lee Sungmin adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Apa ada anda setuju saudara Lee Sungmin?"

"Hmmm… SETUJUUUU!" jawab Sungmin dengan semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil yang senang saat orangtuanya mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa lepas dan sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kelewat imut itu mencium sekilas bibir imutnya, kedua pipi kenyalnya dan terakhir keningnya. Kemudian di tariknya Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya menyalurkan semua perasaan bahagianya saat itu.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin~"

"Nado Saranghae Kyu~"

**The END**


End file.
